


Kinktober Day 1: Spanking

by V01DBeast (Ellteo)



Series: Kinktober 2017 - Matteo & Ellis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Embarrassment, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, dont look at me im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellteo/pseuds/V01DBeast
Summary: Yooo these characters are OC's that belong to me and my gf, and they're huge dorks. If you want to see/read more about them, you can find Matteo on my Toyhou.se (my user is V01DBeast) and Ellis on my gf's Toyhou.se (Simply_Stardust)!





	Kinktober Day 1: Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo these characters are OC's that belong to me and my gf, and they're huge dorks. If you want to see/read more about them, you can find Matteo on my Toyhou.se (my user is V01DBeast) and Ellis on my gf's Toyhou.se (Simply_Stardust)!

“You have been _awful_ lately.” Ellis hissed, pulling Matteo into the house by his collar. For what it was worth, Matteo actually looked apologetic this time.

“I said I was sorry! I didn’t _mean_ to break anything! If you hadn’t flipped out--” His words were cut off by a yelp as he was tossed onto the couch. Ellis stood over him, looming. Throwing Matteo onto assorted furniture was pretty much one of the only ways he could loom over the giant.

“I wouldn’t have ‘flipped out’ if you hadn’t been hell-bent on scaring me. Just because it’s almost Halloween doesn’t mean you have an all-access pass to being an annoying shit all the time.” Ellis squinted down at Matteo, hands on his hips.

Matteo frowned, righted himself on the couch.

“But It’s October! It’s Spooky-ween! I have to play tricks…” he paused, then grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “ _Unless_ you want a treat instead? That can be arranged.”

Ellis groaned and rolled his eyes, stance going slack. Matteo cackled and wrapped his arms around Ellis’ waist, chin resting on his stomach. It wasn’t fair, Ellis thought, for him to be acting cute now.

“Giving me a ‘treat’ isn’t going to get me back the $35 I had to spend on that broken vase. I wasn’t even looking at it, you just knocked me into it!” Thinking about it renewed the anger in him. No matter how cute Matteo tried to act, he wasn’t getting off that easy.

“I can pay it back!...Eventually…” Matteo trailed off, averting his gaze. He squeezed Ellis around the middle again and gave his stomach a soft kiss. “Promise.”

“I don’t need you to pay me back, I need you to learn a lesson. You’ve been pulling this shit too often.” Ellis cupped Matteo’s face, rubbed a thumb over his cheek. He paused for a moment, then smiled.

Matteo froze, his fight or flight kicking in. The moment he tried to pull away he was already too late. Ellis let out a grunt as he grabbed Matteo and pulled him up, Matteo let out a half yelp, half laugh.

“Nooo no no no I don’t know what you’re doing but It’s definitely not good!!” he practically screamed as Ellis plopped himself onto the couch, dragging Matteo down over him. Matteo caught himself on the back of the couch, bracing himself.

“If it was good, would it teach you a lesson?” Ellis pushed Matteo’s legs to either side of his, forcing him to sit in his lap. Matteo pouted, a worried look on his face.

“I...maybe? If it was really, really good?” He gave a half-smile and let his grip on the back of the couch loosen.

_**WHAP!** _

He yelped and jumped forward, but was brought back down by Ellis’ other hand on his hip, holding him firm.

“Ah-ah. No running away,” Ellis brought his hand back down just as swiftly as the first, and then again, in the same place. Matteo strained at Ellis’ grasp, holding tight to the back of the couch, oddly silent.

Ellis paused to take a look at Matteo’s face and realized that he’d been holding his breath. He laughed as Matteo let out a shuddering gasp, watched his chest rise and fall. He sucked on his lower lip, thinking.

“You’d try to run too, if your ass was being slapped half as hard!” Matteo grumbled, sitting up straight. His cheeks were just starting to flush, and he looked ready to bolt...

Oh. 

Ellis raised his eyebrows and slid both his hands back to Matteo’s ass, tugging his pants down. Matteo jolted, wary. He made a face at Ellis, gave him a kiss and then smiled. He shifted his weight up to help in the process. One of his hands aided in sliding his pants down and off, underwear staying put.

“If that was just a segway into fucking, it was awful and you need to work on your form,” He grinned, leaning back into Ellis, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Ellis grunted,squeezed Matteo’s ass, and then brought one hand down in a hard strike.

Matteo’s yelp was almost as loud as the THWAP of the hit. The little groan at the end of his cry went straight to the pit of Ellis’ stomach. Okay, he was right, Matteo was enjoying this.

Of course he was.

“Is there anything that doesn’t turn you on?” Ellis sighed, rubbing circles on the reddening flesh of his ass. “This was supposed to be a punishment.”

“ _It still is, you asshole,_ ” Matteo hissed out, the ghost of a laugh in his tone. That earned him another smack, and then another when he practically shouted “SHIT!” into Ellis’ ear.

“Language.” Ellis muttered, staring up into Matteo’s face. He watched him shudder, lick his lips, close his eyes. “What’s your lesson?”

“What?” Matteo croaked and was rewarded with another swift SMACK. He lurched forward and whined in his throat, hands moving to brace on Ellis’ shoulders.

“Don’t ask another question, answer the one I asked you. What’s the lesson you’re learning here?” Ellis could feel his cheeks warming, a knot in his stomach forming and getting hot. He waited for his answer, kneading Matteo’s ass in his fingers.

Matteo huffed, licked his lips. He moved to look Ellis in the eyes, scowled. “The lesson I’m learning here is don’t trust your boyfriend when he pulls down your p--AHNtSssFUCK!” His snarky reply was met with another sharp slap, and then another, and another, all in succession.

“Wrong answer.” Ellis sighed, pulling Matteo’s underwear down. He could see his erection growing, and he could see the red marks he was leaving on his skin.

Good.

He felt Matteo brace himself against his shoulders and tsked, sliding one hand up against his back. He pulled Matteo tight against his chest and, without pause, brought his hand back down.

The THWAP of skin on skin felt almost deafening alongside the rush of blood in Ellis’ ears. Matteo jolted and shuddered, wrapped his arms around Ellis’ shoulders and clung tight. He turned against Matteo’s neck, left a few small kisses, then brought his hand back down three more times in measure.

Matteo’s legs shook with each blow, and Ellis could feel his breath, hot, on his neck. He could hear the soft noises Matteo was making in his throat...His jaw tightened and he paused again, running his hands over his boyfriend’s ass. He heard a soft sniffle, and stopped to cup Matteo’s face, turning him to look eye to eye.

Matteo pouted back, teary eyed, red in the face. “That last one hurt!” He seemed indignant, but his breathing was uneven and erection still  
standing. Ellis paused, tried not to laugh.

“It was supposed to.” Nevertheless, he let his hands drift, caressing Matteo’s hips, up over his stomach, around to his back. He drew soft patterns that sent shivers up Matteo’s spine, left a trail of kisses up his stomach. He pulled him down for a kiss, slow and soft.

When they pulled away, Matteo flushed and covered his face, patting Ellis with his other hand with a sense of urgency. “Stop, stop, this is ten times worse. This is way more embarrassing, please just go back to slapping my ass,” He grumbled into his hand, averting his gaze.

“This? This is worse than making you cry over getting spanked.” Ellis deadpanned, confused.

“YES! So, just, go back to the other thing now, thanks,” He wriggled away from Ellis’ hands and grabbed him by the arms, redirecting them to his hips.

Ellis just stared for a minute, processing. A smirk slowly formed on his face and he carefully slid his hands back up Matteo’s hips, down his thighs, back up again. Matteo glared from behind his hand, let out a small huff.

“Ha-Ha...very funny...you can knock it off anytime now, asshole,” he mumbled, red to his ears.

“Ohhh absolutely not. Definitely not. What’s so bad about this? I’m being gentle.” He grinned, lifted Matteo’s shirt up to trail kisses up his stomach. He felt Matteo’s muscles flutter under his lips, glanced up to see him absolutely buried into his own hands.

”Sssstoooppppp…”

Ellis felt his heart skip, felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. 

“Do you really want me to stop? I’ll let you go if you want.” Ellis dragged his hands back down, slowly, rested them on Matteo’s thighs. Matteo peeked out from his hands, glared.

“Oh, fuck you!"

“Only if you want to.” Ellis smiled, then barked a laugh as Matteo let out a groan.

“You’re the _worst._ ”

“Let me me as horribly gentle and careful as I want, and I’ll consider it payback for the vase.”

Matteo paused, seemed to consider it, groaned again and curled himself around Ellis’ shoulders. “Only if I can stay like this.”

“Can’t make any promises I know I won’t bother trying to keep, babe.” Ellis pat Matteo’s back, kissed his neck, rubbed gentle circles. Matteo shivered, whined.

“That’s not _fair._ How come YOU get to play tricks like this but I don't.”

“It wasn’t fair when you made me break that vase back at the store, either. This isn't a trick, babe, it's a treat.” He grinned when Matteo let out a frustrated cry of defeat.


End file.
